From Trash To Treasure
by talinsquall
Summary: Reno gets a much-wished for gift. Cloud reaps the reward, whether Reno wants him to or not. Reno/Cloud. Some Rude/Tifa. Yaoi, Mpreg, Sex Change, Lemons, Non-con, Little Bondage, Cursing. 2nd Revision 7/11-12/09
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I saw the cutest preemie baby sleepers in Wal-Mart, complete with the little animal faces for the feet. This came to me when I woke up from my afternoon nap. What can I say? Sleep, to me, is a blessing and a curse. Originally published 11/15/08. 1st Revision 2/18/09. 2nd Revision 7/12/09 (Dang! Even doing the revision, this old chapter makes me cry.)

Fandom: Final Fantasy 7

Summary: Reno gets a much-wished for gift. Cloud reaps the reward, whether Reno wants him to or not.

Pairings: Reno/Cloud, slight Rude/Tifa (about as het as I'll ever get)

Warnings: Yaoi, MPREG, SEX, NON-CON, BONDAGE, Cursing, Centra-Endorsed Semi Sex Change (Blame the Aerith), GaGa-Baby Luvin' Reno, Pervert-For-Reno! Crazy Cloud

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction.

**From Trash To Treasure**

XXX

_There's no job too big for the Turks._

_You're too late. Once I push this button… _

_That's all, folks! Mission accomplished. _

XXX

Reno woke up in a cold sweat. He fumbled blind, for the ever present bottle of booze. The nightstand overflowed, with old booze bottles, and ashtrays full of cigarette butts. Unscrewing the top, with a shaky hand, he guzzled the whole thing down in one go. Damn! Every fucking night!

Every single fucking nighte, since Reno had completed the mission of dropping the Plate on Sector 7, he had the same nightmares.

Reno refused to see the Shinra-assigned shrink for his sleeping problems, terrified he would be found incapable of performing his job, and be put on leave. At this point, work was all he had.

Reno gazed around his sorry excuse for an apartment. Yeah. It would be all he would ever have.

Years ago, when Reno had to do things he found distasteful, he would be comforted by saying this little mantra to himself, "Turks are the Bad Guys. Bad Guys never have happy endings." Through countless assassinations and dirty dealings, for the longest time, the little ditty worked for him. Unfortunately, the passage of time proved the red-headed Turk wrong.

One day Reno woke up from an insomnia-induced stupor, with the realization that all the main Turks he knew had happy endings.

The oldest Turk alive, Vincent Valentine, now lived the happy married life of a housewife to Cid Highwind, in Rocket Town.

Rufus and Tseng had been together from the first. The Remnant problem strengthening their devotion even more.

Elena had become Reeve's personal bodyguard. She adored taking shots at Cait Sith.

The last hold-out, partner and best buddy, Rude had married Tifa, their former enemy in AVALANCHE, three months ago. She was already pregnant with their first baby.

Yeah. The only one with the bad ending seemed to be Reno.

Not that he felt he didn't deserve this fate. The constant nightmares proved that. With this epiphany, Reno dedicated his excess time in trying to kill himself with starvation, alcohol, and cigarettes. Of course, he remained vigilant while working. His job being the sole reason for him to open his eyes in the morning. Unfortunately, the process just took too damn long, and he didn't think he could take one more day of the pain. He felt sure one more push would be all it would take.

Just one more push.

XXX

Reno had a secret fetish. An unusual fetish, especially for a double-dealing, murdering Turk.

The fetish being he loved babies and everything that came with them. He loved kids, too. But babies!

All the little toys, blankets, and bottles.

And the clothes!

Reno could spend hours upon hours in a baby store just poking at the little animal faces on the sleepers.

The baby stores always smelled like baby powder, and clean, and HOPE.

Once he dropped that damned Plate, Reno knew he would never feel hope for himself again. Like love, he would gaze with a wistful eye, while hope passed him by.

Before his partner's wife had gotten pregnant, Reno found it pretty hard to indulge in his baby fetish.

Now, with Tifa's giggling blessing, Reno would drag Rude to every baby store in Midgar, and beyond, to indulge in the secret passion.

Rude would shake his head. In secret, he felt glad he could do something for his partner. He may wear dark sunglasses, but he wasn't blind. He saw that Reno was trying to kill himself and he understood the reason why. He just didn't know how to help him. If baby stores gave his partner a little happiness, baby stores would be their destination.

Rude had to admit. He found a lot of the stuff cute too. He couldn't believe, in six months, he'd be holding a being that small.

Rude grunted with contentment, marrying Tifa Lockheart had been the best thing he ever did.

If only Reno could find someone to love, but he never gave a sign of attraction to anybody.

Rude frowned, when his mind flashed Cloud Strife's chocobo-blonde head, in front of his shaded eyes. He shook his head, to clear it of the disturbing vision.

Reno may have shown a slight interest in the world's hero. However, everyone knew, except for an oblivious Reno, Cloud Strife hated his guts, since he dropped the Plate on Sector 7.

Believing Cloud didn't notice him at all, Reno would use Rude for an excuse. Coming to the bar, he would covertly (he thought) gaze adoringly at the brooding blonde. He didn't know Cloud tolerated Reno's presence for Tifa's sake.

No. Rude and Tifa had done everything in their power to make sure Reno never found out Cloud's true feelings about him.

Rude believed, if Reno discovered the truth, this would be the last nail in his ready-made coffin.

XXX

"Hey, Partner?"

Rude focused his attention back to Reno.

Reno held up a tiny purple baby sleeper with little kitten faces on the feet. "Lemme buy this for the baby. 'Kay?"

Rude wanted to object.

By himself, Reno had filled almost the whole nursery. He gave such a pleading look, though.

Once again relenting, Rude nodded, with a smile. "Sure thing, Partner."

Old, much-missed grin appearing, for a fleeting moment, Reno bounced to the cash register.

Rude released a deep sigh, before heading outsided to get the car.

XXX

When the Turks arrived back at the Seventh Heaven, the pair heard loud, intense arguing inside.

Rude ran in quick to protect Tifa.

Reno followed, with Electro-Mag Rod sizzling in one hand, and yellow baby bag waving in the other.

"I don't care if he is Rude's partner! He's nothing but trash and shouldn't be anywhere near the baby!"

"Cloud! How many times do we have to argue about this! He was just following orders! You were in the military! You know the deal! You remember what Vincent told us about what happened to Turks who didn't complete their missions!"

Cloud snarled with disgust. "Yeah! I remember him smiling, when he dropped the Plate on Sector 7. He didn't give a damn about his life or anybody else's down there! Anyway, you think I don't notice him coming in here every stinking day and staring at me! It makes my skin crawl! You know the only reason I tolerate it is because you begged me to! He should be dead! If he died tomorrow, it would make this planet a better place!"

A shaken Reno lowered the Rod. Horrified realization dawning in his brain.

The arguing old friends turned, at once, hearing Reno's Electro-Mag Rod drop to the floor, along with the baby bag.

Reno had vanished.

Frantic, Rude ran out of the bar, looking for his partner.

Tifa and Cloud followed him out to the empty street.

Glancing back towards Cloud Strife, Rude snarled with indignation. Hero of the world, his ass! Fucker actually smiled in contentment, like his greatest wish had come true.

Rude didn't know how he would do the deed. But if Reno ended up dead, he'd find some way to kill the smug asshole. Wife's best friend or not.

XXX

Reno had no idea how he ended up at Aeris's dusty old church. But when Aerith still lived, she had always been nice to him, whenever he tromped in.

Reno sniggered, even when he stepped on her precious flowers.

Aerith seemed to see right through Reno's swaggering act. Heck knows, everyone else could too, including Cloud Strife.

Damn!

Reno blinked and blinked, so the tears wouldn't fall. He never cried before. He wouldn't cry now! He took deep breaths, in and out, to control the hiccups.

Noticing Reno's secret crush all along, Tifa had to plead with Cloud to "endure" his unwanted attentions.

All the time Reno sat, thinking of ways to make Cloud Strife's lonely life happy and fulfilled. Strife had been thinking of different ways to kill him.

Shaking his head in dismay, all of Reno's hard work went to naught, and the tears began to fall. No happy endings for him. He's the Bad Guy. Bad guys end up dead in gutters, with no one to identify their bodies at the morgue.

Burying his head in his hands, Reno began to cry in earnest.

"Reno!"

Reno's head shot up. Wild eyes darting around the church.

"Don't cry, Reno!"

After drying reddened eyes with long fingers, Reno dried his nose on his sleeve. A lady's voice. The voice sounded like Aerith's. However, the sound didn't seem to come from one place. The whole church seemed to be talking to him.

Aww Man! Reno's eyes widened. The hard living finally kicked in. He had gone loony like Strife.

Reading his mind, the voice laughed. "No, Reno. You're not going crazy. I heard your pleas. I've decided to help you."

Reno thought about bolting for the exit, but then he shrugged his shoulders. Now he knew Cloud's real feelings, he could never show his face at the Seventh Heaven again. He didn't have anything left. When in doubt, roll with it. "What's the deal, yo?"

"Deal?

"Come on, Aerith! You grew up slum rat, same as me! There's always a deal, yo!"

Reno found himself smiling, hearing Aerith's sweet laugh.

"I have a new soul in the Lifestream. She's been watching you for a long time. She hates seeing you so sad and lonely. She wants you to be her mommy, but I would have to change you for it to happen."

Reno's brows crinkled in confusion. "Aerith, I'm a guy and completely straight, yo."

Aerith did not reply, but Reno actually felt the gaze of disbelief from the Lifestream.

"Okay! Maybe I like a to add a guy or two to the mix now and again! Ain't no crime, yo!"

Aerith again refused to dignify his answer.

Reno hung his head in defeat. "What's the gay Turk gotta do for his baby girl, yo?"

"You see that pool of water in front of you?"

Standing up, Reno peered down. "Ya mean the dirty puddle?"

"Oh, it's deeper than it looks! I need you to get naked and lay in it. I'll take care of the rest."

Reno once again looked around the church, just knowing he was being filmed. "What about baby girl? Ya gonna slip her in on the sly, yo?"

"No! You're going to have to do that the old-fashioned way. Just find a good daddy for her! She's waiting for you, Reno. Don't keep her waiting long."

Reno wrapped long arms around himself. It would be his biggest wish come true, with Strife now out of the picture for good. "Aerith? Ya ain't jokin', right? I couldn't take anymore jokin', yo."

Hearing the sweet bell of Aerith's laughter, Reno felt like someone ruffled the top of his head. "No, Reno. We slum rats stick together. Through and through 'til the end, yo."

Reno chuckled. He hadn't heard that in years. "Alright, Aerith. Tell my baby girl to get ready. She won't regret choosin' me for her mommy, yo."

Walking towards the water, Reno shed his suit along the way.

Stepping into the dark, surprisingly warm, water, Reno realized Aerith had spoken the truth. His feet could barely touch the bottom.

Treading water, Reno saw a bright light flash from the water itself, and surround his whole body. Feeling a searing pain in his lower stomach, he gratefully passed out.

XXX

Regaining consciousness, Reno found himself on his side, wrapped up tight, head-to-toe, in a woolen blanket. Facing a cheery fire, he thought he should wait to check if the change really happened, but he had never been good at that waiting crap.

A stealthy hand wandered down to the area between the legs. Little nudge there. A subtle push there. Jackpot!

Reno grinned like a pleased cat. Baby girl, get ready for Mommy!

"You shouldn't touch yourself like that around strangers."

Freezing, Reno instinctively covered his penis in fright, at the sound of Cloud Strife's murmuring voice. Knowing Mr. Hero Super-SOLDIER wanted him dead, he felt kind of terrified. Then he remembered what Aerith said. A new soul waited for him. He had to get his baby girl here. The thought of her total reliance on him returned the fire to Reno's eyes.

Struggling up, Reno let the blanket fall, uncovering his nakedness. "Well, now ya seen me naked, so we ain't strangers. Where the fuck's my suit, yo?"

Ready for a starry-eyed, grateful Reno, Cloud had been taken aback by the ferociousness. He gestured to the Turk's clothing laid to the side with his shoes.

Cool as a cucumber, a graceful Reno sauntered to his clothes and put them on piece by piece. He didn't seem to care that Cloud watched him the whole time.

Cloud let the matter go until Reno turned to walk out of the church. "Aerith changed you down there. She gave you girly parts."

A snarling Reno whirled around. "What the fuck do you know, Strife? What info did she give up, yo?"

Moving back in his seat, Cloud held his hands up in a defensive posture. "After I found you, she told me to take care of you until you woke up. When I picked you up to carry you out of the water, my hand kind of slipped."

Reno stood straight up. He then slouched to the side, with a hand on his hip. "Gee, Strife. That line didn't work when you were thirteen. What makes ya think it'll convince me now, yo?"

Blushing hot, Cloud directed his nervous gaze into the fire. "Okay. I got a little curious about what Aerith did so… I guess I sorta checked."

Glancing back up, Cloud jerked back. He had enhanced hearing, but he never heard Reno move from the front door to directly in front of him.

Slowly bending down, long, loose red hair reflecting the light of the fire, Reno's ocean-blue eyes opened and shut like a sleepy kitty. "Did ya like what ya saw there, Strife?"

With a gulp, Cloud nodded.

Taking Cloud's surprised face between long white fingers, Reno nuzzled his nose with Cloud's. "Bet ya touched inside a little too. Did ya like what ya felt, Strife?"

In a hypnotized daze, with a nod, Cloud leaned forward to kiss Reno's beckoning lips.

Reno's snarl returned. Rearing back, he punched Cloud in the face. "Well, ya better fuckin' remember it, because that's all ya ever gonna get from this trash, yo!"

Having fallen off the box he had been sitting on, Cloud stared at Reno's stiff back.

Stomping away, Reno exited the church, banging the door closed on the way out.

XXX

Arriving back at his dingy little apartment, Reno stripped himself naked. He ran into the bathroom to look at himself in the full-length mirror. Raising long arms, he turned around slow, so he could see the physical changes for himself. He also had to plan how he would exploit the good parts to the fullest.

Aerith said Reno had to find a good daddy for the baby girl.

Reno gave himself a firm nod in the mirror. No job's too big for a Turk. This would be the biggest and most important job of his now hope-filled life.

Aerith had helped by healing Reno's body of all the damage he had previously done to it. He looked the healthiest he had ever been. For the baby girl, his body would stay that way.

Reno walked out of the bathroom, naked, and looked around. Nope. This would never do.

First thing tomorrow, a new pad. Maybe in one of the new high-rises, with the garden in the middle for the baby to play in. She would get fresh air. Goodness knows, Reno had the gil, and Rude had been badgering him to get into a healthier environment.

With a yawn, Reno stretched his new body out. Hmm. Since Strife already got his grope on, better check to see if the sundae still had its cherry.

Reno didn't put it past the pervert to take what would be his baby girl daddy's rightful prize. He sniggered at the thought. Prize. He hadn't had a "prize" since he was twelve.

Shaking his head in amazement, Reno lay back on the bed.

After thinking about it for a moment, Reno decided it was his to fuckin' play with, and stuck his finger into the new opening between his balls and anus. Little nudge here. A little poke there. We have a winner!

Reno's Cheshire cat grin again made its appearance. Oh, Baby Girl's daddy was gonna have a ball with this!

Relaxing his body, Reno continued to play and rub his new parts.

Strife believed Reno to be trash.

Reno's attentions made Cloud's skin crawl.

Moaning, Reno began to rub harder, on the new bundle of nerves. Well, he hated Cloud now, but he could still use him for rubbin' fodder until he found better stock.

The look on Cloud's face, when he talked about touching Reno's body.

With a whine, Reno rubbed himself harder and harder, occasionally sticking long fingers inside to swirl the juices around.

Cloud's beautiful Mako-blue eyes widening, when he realized Reno stood so close.

Reno felt his lower stomach tighten.

Cloud leaned forward to kiss him. Pink tongue reaching for Reno's lips.

Reno screamed. Thighs clamping on his wrist. Frantic fingers continuing the rubbing to make the sweet feeling last.

With a groan, attempting to catch his breath, Reno lay in an exhausted heap.

Damn! If he had known it was this good, he would have gotten girly parts years ago!

XXX

While Reno discovered the newfound thrills of womanhood, Cloud Strife concentrated on sharpening his sword.

Smaller swords, which altogether comprised First Tsurugi, awaited their turn, strewn around Cloud's bent over, methodically working figure.

For expediency sake, Cloud would usually bring the sword to the nearest blacksmith of any town or city he would make deliveries to. However, if he had the time, he would take a day out of making deliveries to keep the sword in the tip-top condition he had become accustomed to.

The steady work also helped with keeping Cloud's fragmented psyche focused on one thing. True, Tifa had helped him, so long ago, in bringing the main parts of his brain back together, so he could function, somewhat, like a human being.

But Tifa acknowledged, when she had witnessed one too many strange quirks, that Cloud would never be considered "normal" by any sane person. This was why he now lived in his old girlfriend's abandoned church, sharpening one, of many, swords, alone.

Pausing, in his work, Cloud felt a familiar, comforting presence come over him. "You might as well tell me. I'll find out anyway."

Cloud wasn't surprised to find his now upright body standing in a wide field of flowers.

Aerith gazed from a small distance away. Instead of welcoming Cloud with open arms, like usual, she met him with a disapproving frown. "You have no right to judge."

"He dropped the Plate on Sector 7. He killed all those people, most of whom you knew personally. I don't understand why he should be given anything of worth. He should be dead and good riddance to him."

Doing her version of a smirk, Aerith leaned forward fetchingly. "A little while ago, you didn't think so. You weren't going to make him dead. You were going to kiss him."

Leaning back, Aerith shook her head, in condemnation. "For the rest, I asked you to take care of him, until he could get around on his own. I didn't say you could molest him, while he laid unconscious."

Cloud's gaze slid away from Aerith's accusing one. "My hand slipped a couple of times. It happens."

Cloud didn't have to look back to see Aerith didn't buy the hackneyed excuse one bit. "Make up your mind, Cloud. You say Reno should suffer and die for what he did. But whenever he's near you, even though you tell yourself you hate him, all you think about is raping him over and over."

Cloud directed a startled gaze back to a now extremely angry Aerith. "If I stayed good, you promised you wouldn't mess anymore with my head. I've been good. Reno's still alive. He's even sorta still half-a-virgin."

"You make it kind of hard to stay out of your head, when your perverted thoughts come screaming up to me in the Lifestream. As for being good, the way you keep thinking, especially with Reno looking the way he does now, I doubt you'll behave much longer."

"Reno will be safe. I swear."

Aerith tilted her head. With a serene smile, she giggled. "Really? Hmm. She says you're a big meanie liar, who wants to hurt her Mommy."

Cloud's attention became diverted, by a little hand, clutching Aerith's skirt.

Moving swift, around Aerith, Cloud attempted to find out who talked out of turn.

Aerith's laughter filled the field.

The toddler, believing Cloud wished to play tag with her, tried to dodge him.

After multiple foiled attempts, with the toddler showing surprising fast reflexes, Cloud caught the barefoot little girl wearing a little white smock. She rewarded him with a hard baby punch to the eye.

Holding the little red-head in strong arms, Cloud gazed into ocean-blue eyes, with a familiar fiery glare emanating from them. "Who might you be, Tattle-tale?"

"She says she's not a tattle-tale, if she's telling the truth, and her Mommy hasn't given her a name yet. He's just been calling her Baby Girl."

Cloud clutched the baby possessively to his chest. "Reno? This baby's the reason you changed Reno. She's your gift to him?"

The baby laid her head down and began to play with the metal wolf's head on Cloud's other shoulder.

Aerith shrugged, with a nod. "Actually, she toddled up to me one day, from the Lifestream, and asked me herself. You know I wouldn't think something like this up. I'm more of an all-around world-saver. However, she's an assertive one. She decided what she wanted and went for it, just like her mommy."

Cloud looked down at the baby's resting head. Leaning in, he inhaled her sweet baby smell, and nuzzled her forehead. Her skin felt so soft. Body so fragile in his enhanced grip. He smiled a little, when she let out a big yawn. "Who will her Daddy be?"

Waiting for an answer, Cloud's question met silence instead. He looked back up to a frowning Aerith. "Cloud. This is Reno's choice. I informed him, when he was changed, he needed to find her a good Daddy. She would then be with him."

Bringing the baby closer, Cloud held her tighter to him at the news.

Wrapping her little arms around his neck, the baby began to hum a little song.

"Cloud. I can already hear your thoughts. Don't go there. It's Reno's choice. Let him choose. He now knows the negative feelings you've always felt about him. I'm afraid to say this, but you're not even in the running anymore." On that note, Aerith reached out for the baby.

Cloud backed up, holding the babe tighter, shaking his head.

Running tiny fingers through golden chocobo hair, the baby patted Cloud's face.

"Cloud. She's not yours. The way things look now. She never will be. Give her back. She chose Reno to be her Mommy. She belongs with him, not you."

Coming to a sudden halt, Cloud kissed the baby again. Breathing in her sweet baby smell, he imprinted the scent in his mind.

The baby continued to coo and sing.

Cloud then handed the baby back to Aerith, while completely clearing his mind.

Aerith instantly became suspicious of the act. "Cloud, remember what I said. It's Reno's choice. Leave him alone."

Cloud gave Aerith a firm nod. Mako-blue eyes glued to the baby waving bye-bye. With a blink, he returned back to his body, still hunched over the sword he had been sharpening.

After rotating his shoulders to get the feeling back in them, Cloud hunched back over the sword, and returned to sharpening.

Now he knew Aerith monitored his thoughts, Cloud had to hide them. He may have been Sephiroth's puppet for a while, but he had learned one good thing, from the experience.

Cloud could project a semblance of perception, while mentally planning out his true goal. A trusting, old Cetra girlfriend would never know, until too late.

Mouth tilting in a semblance of a smile, Cloud began to hum the song the baby had sung to him. The eerie sound echoed throughout the otherwise empty church.

XXX

Home, sweet home!

Whooping with joy, Reno spun around the big apartment.

Rude stopped unpacking to appreciate the emotional changes in his partner. He had been so worried, when had Reno disappeared, but Reno showed up the next day, looking better than ever.

In fact, to Rude's bewildered eyes, Reno looked in the peak of health and breathtaking. He glowed under the office lights.

It wasn't long before Rude discovered the reason why.

Jumping up on Rude's desk, Reno proclaimed he had a beautiful baby girl on the way.

Knowing Reno was gay, and that no responsible party would let a Turk adopt a baby, Rude decided Cloud's confession had driven his poor partner insane.

Sensing Rude's doubt, Reno vaulted off the desk, grabbed Rude by the collar, dragged him to the nearest bathroom, and showed him the goods.

Needless to say, Rude felt somewhat grossed out, but also kind of intrigued. "So, you're the one that's going to have the baby girl?"

"Yep! Aerith said all I had to do was find my baby girl a good Daddy. Then she's on her way, yo!"

"Well, good luck with that, Partner." Rude actually meant the words with all his heart. He hoped it showed.

Reno stopped bouncing for a moment and looked serious. "Yeah, seems Tifa got the last one, yo."

Rude, who had been waiting for Reno's eventual breakdown, opened big arms wide. He wrapped his partner in the tightest bear hug Reno could stand.

Reno held on for dear life. He needed Rude's support more than ever now.

Reno said, before anything else, he needed to find himself a new place to live. A place suitable for a growing child.

Rude called up Tifa, who had some ready prospects, and felt delighted at the news.

Unlike Rude, Tifa had traveled extensively with Aerith. She believed Reno's transformation something her old friend would absolutely do. She promised, over the phone, to give Reno all the help she could.

Two days later, Reno had a brand new place of residence, complete with hardwood floors and its own little patio garden.

Tifa may own Seventh Heaven, but Reno now lived it.

XXX

"Rude? Honey, can you bring in the new shipment of glassware for me?"

Rude came in from the back-room, where he had been reading the paper on a rare day off. "Where's Strife?"

"Oh, I haven't seen him for days. He has a new job or something. You know how he gets all moody and secretive when he's doing a mercenary job instead of delivering."

Rude snorted. How could Tifa tell? Strife acted like that all the time.

Rude moved to the front, to get the boxes, before he stopped dead.

Tife gazed at his stiff back. "Rude? Something the matter?"

"Tifa? How long has Cloud been acting this way?"

"About two weeks. Why?"

Rude turned around with full game face on.

Tifa was his wife. She knew he would never harm a hair on her head, but she still backed away.

"Reno got changed two weeks ago. You said Strife found him in the church. Did he say anything else?"

Tifa shook her head. "Rude, I know what you're thinking. I thought about it too, especially with Reno finally finding happiness and hope. I made Cloud promise he would leave Reno alone. He swore on our friendship he would not harm Reno. It helps now that Reno won't ever come near here again."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Rude shook his head at his wife. He loved her more than anything, but she had a blind spot concerning Strife bigger than the whole planet. "Tifa, what you and I consider not harmful, and what Strife considers not harmful are two way different things. His mind doesn't even live in the same galaxy."

With a comforting smile, Tifa hugged her husband, crossed arms and all. "Rude, he promised me and I believe him. Reno and his little baby girl will be fine and safe. Now, quit being so grumpy, and help the pregnant lady; before she lifts those boxes herself and makes you look like a wimp.

Opening his arms underneath Tifa's, Rude swung her around. She giggled and held on. "Okay, my lady. The wimp will get to work."

XXX

For the last two weeks, Reno felt the strangest tingle at the back of his neck.

At first, being a Turk, Reno thought someone put a hit out on him. But when he checked the snitches, he found himself free and clear.

Thinking back on it, Reno now felt silly.

Since Rude had gotten married, their team had been assigned permanent office duty.

At the time, Reno balked, when he had been informed by a grateful Rude.

With the baby girl arriving soon, Reno had become the grateful one.

When he thought it through, Reno shrugged and smiled.

Aerith had told Reno his baby had been watching over him for the longest time. The unfamiliar tingle was probably her.

Stopping in the middle of the street, Reno hugged himself, while ignoring the disturbed onlookers.

Just a little while longer.

Looking up to the sky, Reno laughed out loud.

Baby Girl would be watching her Mommy up-close and personal, with Reno holding her in his arms.

Cloud allowed himself to laugh, along with Reno, from a hidden vantage point. Ever since returing, from visiting Aerith and his baby girl in the Lifestream, he had been intensely following her chosen Mommy around.

Refusing to give Cloud Reno's new address, for obvious reasons, Tifa had been extremely careful, with keeping the information hidden, from prying Mako-blue eyes.

Cloud didn't want to stalk Reno, but Tifa had left him no choice.

After finally discovering Reno's new apartment, Cloud broke in. He did this just to make sure the place lived up to his world hero's standards, of course.

Searching all around, Cloud kept a careful eye on the hidden traps any self-respecting Turk would leave to keep his home safe from civilians.

A good thing Cloud hadn't been a civilian since he was twelve.

Cloud approved of Reno's already careful baby-proofing of the whole apartment.

Plastic covers covered all the electrical plugs. All the furniture proved soft, with no sharp corners to jar or hurt. All the shelves had the plastic door locks. The kind adults always forgot to unlock, before accidentally tearing the door off.

A satisfied Cloud nodded his head. Yes, **his baby **had chosen well for her Mommy.

Of course, the nursery, located right next to the bedroom, remained empty.

Once the pregnancy was confirmed, Cloud would go with Reno to buy everything their baby girl would need together.

Cloud saved Reno's bedroom for last.

When he opened the door and entered, Cloud's eyes widened, when enhanced senses caught a familiar scent.

Oh! Baby girl! His baby girl's sweet smell! Of course, she would smell like her Mommy. She looked just like him.

Cloud grinned. He knew he shouldn't.

Reno was a trained Turk. He would know if something was off.

Cloud just couldn't help himself. Removing his boots, he laid down on the bed.

With Reno's smell overwhelming his senses, Cloud buried his face in the pillows.

Every day and night, from now on, Cloud would have this.

Reno and his baby girl would be Cloud's.

Rolling his head to the side, Cloud smiled.

Just a little while longer.

Cloud would be holding Reno in his arms, making their baby girl.

When Reno came home that day, his Turk senses went off like fireworks.

Someone had been there.

Reno checked all the traps, even Rude's special ones that veteran Turks couldn't find. All remained set and active.

Siting down on the bed, Reno hugged himself. Looked down, he laughed at his own actions. He had been hugging himself a lot lately. Now he had something to protect, which actually meant something to him, he had developed an overwhelming paranoia.

Kicking his shoes off, Reno laid down to rest. Rolling his head on the pillows, he smiled.

Rude called Reno today on his cell, saying Tifa had found Reno a really nice, sensible guy with a secure job and benefits. The guy knew of Reno and had been desperate to ask him out. Rude had already checked the man out, stating he was all aces. Perfect Daddy material.

Reno closed his eyes, still smiling. He would be having his baby girl sooner than he thought.

XXX

Reno awoke screaming. Orgasm shaking throughout his whole body. Confused eyes, dilated with sleep, darted around. Brain wondering what the heck was going on.

When he attempted to move, Reno realized his wrists had been bound tight, in a familiar SOLDIER knot Turks could never get out of.

When he tried to move his legs in the dark, Reno looked down, and screamed again.

Reno found himself staring at the top of Cloud Strife's chocobo-blonde head.

Cloud's tongue lapped Reno's female entrance like a dog.

Reno realized his penis ached. Why hadn't he ejaculated?

Glanced at his penis, lying stiff against his lower stomach, Reno swore. Fuckin' penis ring!

Nighttime assault was one thing. Reno had been trained to handle that with the Turks. The act a well-known torture method he had been taught to mentally distance himself from.

Reno could even handle the tied-up wrists. If he didn't twist his arms too much, he would be able to use his arms and hands tomorrow.

The penis ring made Reno struggle and scream, slamming bony heels down on Cloud's unheeding back. He couldn't stand a penis ring.

Reno's body convulsed again, when a second vaginal orgasm ran its course. Oh Gods! It hurt! Just take it off! Take the fucker off!

Grabbing the top of Cloud's bobbing head, Reno used his abdominal muscles to raise it enough, so he could look into Cloud's crazed eyes. "Strife! It's killin' me! Take it off! I'll let ya fuck my ass! I'll suck ya off! Just take the fuckin' ring off, yo!"

Cloud shook off Reno's grip. He rose up, till he was on his knees. Arms hanging on either side of his body.

The thought suddenly occurred to Reno that Cloud was naked. He had never seen Cloud Strife naked.

Reno may have been pissed-off, aching and scared. But he had to admit, rapid ocean-blue eyes moving up and down, Hojo had done good work.

Cloud Strife was a 5'8" picture of perfection.

Gaze moving back up to Cloud's face, Reno went from scared, to shit-faced terrified.

Reno could understand if Cloud's face showed hate, or disgust, or even lust.

Cloud looked almost robotic to Reno. Only the Mako-blue eyes showed the emotional state inside. No sanity could be found in the glow.

Cloud's eyes looked not at Reno's face. The orbs gazed past Reno's now-wilting penis towards his soaking female entrance.

Reno may have never finished school, but he could still put one and one together equals baby girl.

Reno attempted to shut his thighs.

Grabbing shaking knees in an iron grip, Cloud slammed them, facing outward back, onto the bed. This left Reno completely exposed.

In a last ditch attempt, Reno covered his entrance, with feeble bound hands.

Looking into Reno's overflowing eyes, Cloud snarled his dominance.

A whimpering Reno could think of only one thing to do. "Aerith! Aerith! Help me! Help me! You fuckin' said I could choose! A good Daddy! Aerith! Oh Gods! Help me! Aerith!"

Cloud shushed Reno, with a firm hand over his mouth. "Even if she hears you, Aerith can't stop me."

Crying even harder, Reno shook his head, trying to dislodge Cloud's hand. However, he stopped, though, when he heard what Cloud said next. "I met her, Reno. Our baby girl, in the Lifestream. I held her in my arms. She sang to me. Aerith already warned me to leave you be. You would choose who would be the Daddy. Aerith told me to leave you alone. It's been hard, dodging her these past two weeks, but I did it. I'm not going to do it anymore. I overheard Rude talking to you on his cell about the other guy."

Removing his hand from Reno's now slack mouth, Cloud wiped Reno's tears away with his thumb."Not going to happen. I'm sorry, Reno. She chose you for her Mommy, but no one else will be her Daddy but me."

Reno covered his face with his hands. "Ya lyin', Strife. My baby girl wouldn't come near ya. She's too good for ya, yo."

Laying himself over Reno's stiffened body, Cloud removed the penis ring from a now soft penis. He nestled his lips against Reno's ear. "She called me a liar too. She said I wanted to hurt her Mommy. She's just a baby. Of course, she doesn't know sex isn't hurting."

Reno tried to side-butt Cloud's head, but he moved out of the way.

Reno still wouldn't let Cloud see his face.

"She hid behind Aerith, like a good little Turk. We played tag. She's so fast. I think she has your moves. When I caught her, she punched me in the eye. She punches like you too."

A listening Reno, who had stopped crying, laughed out loud. "Serves you right, Fucker! Ain't no one gonna catch my baby girl without getting dealt, yo!"

"When I caught her, she calmed right away. She hugged my neck so tight. She sings so pretty, Reno. I can't wait until you hear her sing."

Enthralled by his baby girl's antics, Reno uncovered his face. Unconsciously leaning forward, he enticed Cloud with his natural scent, overlaid with the musk of sex. "What's she look like, Cloud? What's my baby girl look like, yo?"

Resting a powerful hand against Reno's cheek, Cloud petted his fiery red hair. "She's the spittin' image of her Mommy, of course. Right down to the glare you always give me when you're pissed off, or maybe horny, like right now."

Reno had been hypnotized by Cloud's words about his baby girl. This was the only way he could justify the next self-damning actions.

Raising bound hands up, Reno allowed Cloud to slip his head between Reno's arms, and jam his tongue down Reno's throat.

The couple tasted each other to the fullest.

Reno ground his groin against Cloud's thigh, smearing his juices along the pale skin. He opened thighs wide to receive Cloud.

Cloud entered Reno with one thrust, breaking through the virginity like issue paper.

Reno released a scream into Cloud's mouth. He felt throbbing pain and knew he bled. Ignoring the ache, for now, he concentrated on grinding his body against Cloud's.

Reaching between their joined bodies, Cloud began to fist Reno's renewed erection.

Reno tore his mouth away from Cloud's. "Fuck, Cloud! NO! Too much! Too much! Ah! Ah! Guh! Ah!"

After raising himself back on his knees, Cloud picked up Reno's hips. He slammed Reno's pelvis down onto his erection, while thrusting up.

Leaving deep gouge marks in Cloud's shoulders, Reno screamed, trying to meet Cloud's thrusts with his own. He never knew! He never knew sex could feel this good! He didn't want this to end, but he needed his baby girl now!

Reno struggled, pulling himself up, to yell in Cloud's ear. "Cloud! She's waiting for us! Remember? Give her to me! Give her to me now!"

Nodding he heard, Cloud punctuated the affirmation by twisting Reno's erection, so Reno ejaculated screaming.

Feeling Reno's convulsing body squeeze the orgasm from him, Cloud laid Reno back on the bed. He held Reno's pelvis still while he came, shooting searing hot sperm into Reno's womb.

Reno's eyes widened, when he realized Cloud came inside him, but remained silent.

Looking up towards Cloud's face, Reno jerked back.

Cloud stared right through Reno, like he had focused his whole being towards one goal.

Rested still-bound hands on one of Cloud's shoulders, Reno concentrated on accepting everything Cloud gave him.

Running long fingers through golden chocobo hair, Reno patted Cloud's face, until Cloud came back to him.

Collapsing to the side, Cloud brought Reno's body along with him, to rest on his chest.

Reno drew little designs on Cloud's chest until Cloud spoke. "She did that too, when Aerith wanted me to give her back."

Reno sat up a little, so he could gaze into Cloud's face.

Cloud smiled at the memory. "I got upset. I never wanted to let her go. I think I might have started to hold her too hard. She never got scared. She didn't cry. She just ran her baby fingers through my hair, and patted my face, until I came back."

Resting his forearms on Cloud's chest, Reno held Cloud's face in his hands. "Cloud? I have nightmares every night about droppin' the Plate on Sector 7. I'm just hopin' my baby girl will still love me, when she hears about it. But I ain't trash and it's obvious I don't make your skin crawl, since I'm lookin' at ya. So you better be on the up-and-up, or I'll find some way to kill off ya whiny ass. Regenerative powers or not, yo!"

Cloud embraced Reno tight. "I'm sorry, Reno. About everything. I'll make it right. I promise. You, me, and Baby Girl. We'll have a good life from now on. I swear."

Reno resting his head in the exact same spot their baby girl did back in the Lifestream. Reaching up, he play-punched Cloud in the eye. "Better! Or ya know what you'll be missin', yo!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This was supposed to be a one-shot, primarily because I didn't want to deal with the fallout I had inadvertently built up. Wise eyes saw past my clever ruse. Strange enough, the solution came in my sleep again to save me. Yay sleep! Originally updated 11/19/08. Revised 2/18/09. 2nd Revision 7/12/09.

Fandom: Final Fantasy 7

Summary: Deal's a deal! Reno plays the hand he's dealt, yo!

Pairings: Reno/Cloud, slight Rude/Tifa (about as het as I'll ever get)

Warnings: Yaoi, MPREG, Little Kills, Cursing, Titty-twisting, Centra-Endorsed Semi Sex Change (Blame the Aerith), GaGa-Baby Luvin' Reno, Pervert-For-Reno! Crazy Cloud

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction.

**Chapter 2 - Fool's Gold**

XXX

A playful Reno had punched Cloud in the eye, with seeming acceptance. He then settled down to sleep, after Cloud had untied, and kissed black-and-blue wrists. He felt far from comfortable, though, in Cloud Strife's scary powerful embrace.

In the end, the choice had not been Reno's at all. He decided the fault wasn't Aerith's that she didn't help.

Cloud had been chosen by the Planet itself to be its Champion. As long as it continued to turn, he would be allowed to run rampant.

Reno, using his privileges as a senior Turk, had perused all the informational details on Cloud collected by field agents. Well, the field agents who had survived to make the trip back to headquarters.

Cloud, with all the enhancements, could never truly be followed ever again. Most of the time, he felt too moody or uncaring to be bothered with the tailings. Catch him on a bad day, though, and it was First Tsurugi through the gut, if the Turk had luck on his side.

Shinra dealt with this situation the way they always dealt with potential world-threatening problems.

The company covered up the evidence and pretended the problem didn't exist.

If the body didn't fall directly on Rufus's desk, emphasis on 'directly.' then everything was rosy.

Falling into a deep sleep, facilitated by Cloud's slow petting of his body, a surprised Reno found himself in a gigantic field of flowers. Since he had been naked when he had fallen asleep, he hastily looked down. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that his dream had gifted him with a pair of white pajama pants.

Hearing a toddler's joyful laugh fill the field, Reno's attention became diverted. Tears began to stream down his face, when Aeris appeared before him, holding his laughing baby girl.

The baby smiled, clapping small hands in delight.

Oh! Cloud hadn't lied! Baby Girl looked just like Reno! The only thing her face missed were the facial tattoos, which she would never be getting, if Reno had any say in it.

Wiggling in Aerith's grasp, the baby held her arms out wide for Reno.

Reno ran towards the pair, with arms open, ready to finally receive his promised gift.

Aerith, instead of handing over what now belonged to Reno, backed away with a regretful frown on her face.

After dropping his arms, Reno readied his hands in hard fists.

Reno became even more pissed when his baby began to cry. "Deal's a deal, Aerith! Give me my baby girl, yo!"

Shaking her head, Aerith tried to control the now-struggling toddler in her arms. She gazed entreatingly into Reno's furious eyes. "Reno, I heard your cries. I swear I wanted to help you, but there was nothing I could do! Cloud, as the Chosen One, ultimately has the Planet's full protection. He doesn't abuse this power, but he calls on it whenever it's convenient for him. You, yourself, saw what it's power is capable of when Cloud defeated Sephiroth the last time. Cloud didn't even tap into its full potential."

"When it comes to you, there's no reasoning with him. He'll take from you whatever he wants and he'll never take no for an answer. You think I'm kidding, but I've had to render him unconscious more times than I can recall, so he wouldn't kidnap you, and keep you locked away. I can't let you bring this new soul into that sort of dangerous environment."

Heeding only his baby's escalating cries, Reno took a menacing step forward. "What ya sayin', Aerith? Ya sayin' 'cause Cloud is a stalkin', killin' psycho, with powers of a God, and he's crazy for this gay Turk. I gotta lose my baby girl before I even get to hold her? I thought I'd never say this to ya, Sis, but fuck you, yo!"

Aerith, who had been struggling with the crying toddler all this time, ceased the struggle to yell a few choice words back at Reno.

Seeing her chance, the baby Turk took the matter out of Aerith's hands. Grabbing Aerith's breast, she twisted the nipple hard.

With a high-pitched scream, Aerith released the baby.

The baby girl rapidly crawled down Aerith's bent-over figure and ran to her Mommy's open arms.

Reno swept the baby up, held on tight, and began to dance a victory dance.

The baby girl's laughter once again encompassing the field.

Reno stopped dancing, to gaze at a somber, tearful, Aerith, clutching her abused nipple. "Deal's a deal, Aerith. Ya think I ain't scared to death of Strife? He damned near raped me tonight to get this baby girl inside me. He wants her just as much as I do. If my baby girl didn't want him for a daddy, she would have found a way to tie his dick into a knot. Instead, she plays tag with the nut and sings to him. If my baby girl's okay with him, I'll figure out a way to make it work. Ain't no job too big for this Turk and his baby Turk. Just got one question before I bring her to her Daddy. He ever thinkin' violent around her, yo?"

Aerith shook her head, with a sigh of defeat. "She actually calms and relaxes him. I don't know how. She innately seems to know what to do. From the first, Cloud felt fiercely protective. It was only because she was going to you that he gave her back to me."

Aerith raised her arms again to take the baby. "Reno, there's still time. The pregnancy hasn't taken yet. Once you leave this field with her, you've signed both of your fates. Without the baby, I think you still have a chance of escaping from Cloud. With the baby girl by your side, you could run to the ends of the Planet, and you would never be free of him. He would exterminate anything and everything standing between him and the two of you."

Walking back to Aerith, Reno kissed her cheek in thanks. Only through her intervention did he hold this second chance at life in his arms. "Strife's had me for real. No matter what this Turk does, ain't never gonna be free of him. Thanks anyway. See ya later, yo!"

Reno walked away from a crying Aerith towards the edge of the field.

With a smile, the baby girl waved bye-bye to her friend.

"Hey, Baby girl. Before we go back down to your psycho Daddy, why don't ya tell Mommy your name, yo?" Reno smiled, feeling his baby girl pat-pat his cheeks.

The name glowed in Reno's brain like gold.

Reno awoke with a start.

Cloud still petted Reno, staring at him intently with blank Mako-blue eyes.

Reno glanced over to the clock. He had only fallen asleep an hour ago.

Reno directed a sharp gaze back towards Cloud. "You ever sleep, yo?"

Cloud's eyelids lowered and raised like a sleepy cat, while he pondered the question in his fractured mind. "No. Hojo made my body capable of going for about six months straight without sleep."

Resting back on the bed, Reno attempted to relax.

Cloud began to place deep, marking kisses along Reno's pale collarbone.

Shaking his head to clear the cobwebs, Reno turned toward a curious Cloud.

Grabbing his hands, Reno placed them both palms-down onto his still-flat lower abdomen.

Looking into Cloud's eyes, Reno hoped what he would say next would actually get through all the static in Cloud's head. "Her name is Abigail and she said she chose you too. But ya gotta take it easy on me, until she's born. No roughhousin' like tonight. She comes first. After she's born, I'll take whatever ya got, no complainin'. But Abigail always comes first with us, ya got that Strife?"

Cloud smiled his little smile, which actually looked kind of creepy.

Shimmying down towards Reno's abdomen, Cloud nuzzled his nose against the skin. He littered the area with kisses, before he laid his head on Reno's hip. "I can't wait until you hear Abigail sing, Reno. While I held her, she made me feel human, just like you do now."

Reno carded long white fingers through Cloud's blonde spikes.

Cloud never slept.

Reno wouldn't even have that small refuge to fall back on.

Reno placed his other hand over the area where his baby girl now grew. She had fought tooth-and-nail to run into his arms. He would make sure she would never regret it.

XXX

So angry he couldn't move, Rude could barely think past his rage.

Sitting in his chair, in Seventh Heaven, Rude stared with intense hatred, through his sunglasses at a psychotic-looking Cloud blatantly nuzzling his partner's blushing cheek.

The newly placed golden wedding rings on the couple's intertwined fingers glowed in the bar's florescent lights.

Reno, now Reno Strife, excitedly informed a skeptical looking Tifa of thequickie marriage with Cloud.

The pair had just arrived, on Fenrir, from the Justice of the Peace.

A signed, official wedding certificate lay on the table for all to see.

Reno bounced in the chair with simulated delight, but he didn't fool Rude for a minute.

Reno was scared right down to the bone.

Whenever Cloud's wandering hands would get too rough, Reno would take them in his, directing them downward to his lower stomach.

Seeming to do the trick, Cloud would back off, for about ten seconds. His brain would then reboot, and the hand game would start all over again.

Leaning in, Cloud bit Reno on the side of the neck, licking the area after Reno flinched with pain.

Rude swore inside.

The couple sat in a public place, for fuck's sake!

Rude had warned Tifa that Strife would do this very thing, whenever Cloud discovered Reno could and would have babies.

But no!

Strife swore, on his life-long friendship with Rude's wife, he would never harm Reno.

Rude had been right.

Cloud Strife was nothing but Harm in humanoid form.

Rude's big problem was he had no way to actually kill the maniac. Gods knows, he researched every damn file in the Shinra archives to find it.

With the Remnants last stand, Strife had been blown up on that rooftop with enough Materia to kill thousands of people.

The Planet brought his completely healed body back the exact same day. Too bad the Planet left his brain in the Lifestream, along with his morality.

Rude shook his head in dismay, when Reno, once again, placed Cloud's hands over his womb, reminding him to take care.

Reno could barely control Cloud's never-ending advances now with the growing baby to protect him.

Rude had no idea what Reno would be able to do once the baby was born. He didn't think he would even get to see Reno then.

Strife would probably keep Reno permanently chained to the bed.

Rude directed his eyes towards Tifa for help, but she looked just as concerned and worried as he felt.

XXX

"So, Reno. Cloud's already moved into your apartment?"

"Yeah. Woke up this morning and fell over First Tsurugi. Cloud almost threw it out the window until I swore up-and-down me and the baby were fine. Baby's only a day cookin' and her Daddy's already protectin' her, yo." Reno gifted Cloud with a soft smile.

Reno was rewarded with his head clenched rough with one hand, a tongue down his throat, and the other hand bruising his ass cheek. It took everything Reno had not to claw and struggle. He thought of his baby girl's sweet smile and relaxed, while his new husband mauled him in front of an irate partner and Cloud's aghast best friend.

Pursing her lips, Tifa stood up, and walked toward the backroom. She eyed Rude and he nodded understanding the plan. Separate and gather more intel. "Cloud! Umm. Cloud! I need your help moving boxes in the backroom. Let Reno and Rude talk. Rude has some work things they need to go over."

Releasing his gasping mate, Cloud licked his lips.

Reno's eyes widened with the fear of what awaited him, when the newly married couple returned to the apartment.

Cloud's smirk and fierce glowing eyes did nothing to dissuade Reno's fright.

"Cloud! Help me! These boxes are heavy!"

Switching masks, Cloud's face changed from horny monster to harried best friend right before Reno and Rude's eyes. "Okay, Tifa! Geez!"

XXX

As soon as Cloud cleared the entryway, Reno's head fell to the table, with a thump and a groan. Coincidentally, it landed right where he had shakily signed his name on the wedding certificate that morning.

Reno groaned again. It might as well be a death certificate.

After Abigail was safely out of Reno's body, Cloud would tear it apart, in his frenzy to have it completely his.

Reno frowned against the paper. He could just keep getting pregnant, shoving the babies in front of Cloud, like living speed bumps.

Reno snorted. Nah, all his babies would be born Turks, just like sweet Baby Abigail.

They'd know the score and turn Reno in to the madman called Daddy. Little traitors.

Reno sniggered. He couldn't wait to meet them all. In the meantime, he'd just have to work on staying alive.

"Just give me the word, Partner."

Reno sighed in resignation. "To do what, Partner? I got everythin' I wished for. I got Abigail. I got Cloud Strife, hero of the world and living god for my husband. All aces, yo."

"Who's Abigail?"

Reno's head reared up with a shining face of joy.

Rude suddenly felt glad for his sunglasses.

"It's my baby girl's name! She told me, after she gave Aerith a righteous titty-twister, and ran to me, yo."

Quirking an eyebrow, Rude knew he really didn't need to ask this question. He just wanted to see what Reno's Turk brain would cook up to explain away his actions. "Why would she have to give the Cetra a titty-twister to get away from her?"

Hanging his head, Reno twisted his fingers together, thinking of a way to tell the tale, without including a world-destroying, psycho Cloud. "Aerith… said Cloud was sorta dangerous to my physical well-being. Funny, all this time you and Tifa thought he wanted to stab me with First Tsurugi. Come to find out, he wanted to stab me with a different kinda sword, yo."

"The fuck?"

"Yeah. Exactly, yo."

Rude shook his bald head at his partner's blasé attitude. "Aerith, the only one who can make any sense out of that rotting pile of garbage Strife calls a brain, didn't want Abigail anywhere near the maniac. You took her anyway, knowing you would be putting her in constant danger. By the way, it's a beautiful name, Partner."

"Ain't it? Aerith even planned on giving me a breather. Once I somehow ditched Cloud, and found a normal guy, Abigail would have still been waiting for me, yo."

"And you didn't take this out. Why?"

Reno shrugged, like he always did, when he had no idea how he would get out of a mess he had stepped into. "Abigail made up my mind for me. When she gave Aerith the twist, and I finally got her, she told me all fast-like she'd help me with her Daddy. She knew how to make him gentle. Aerith said it was true. She doesn't even know how my baby can do it, but she's got the magic. Oh! Abigail thought before that Cloud wanted to hurt me a lot, until Aeris explained that Cloud actually wanted to make babies, just like Abigail, with me all the time. 'Course my baby don't know 'bout sex yet. Thought Sis was pretty slick there, yo."

"Reno. Cloud will be hurting you all the time, once Abigail is born. Tifa and I could tell just by sitting with you two for five minutes. If it wasn't for Abigail, he would have eaten you alive already."

"Rude, I'm not doin' nothin' but concentrate on gettin' my baby girl born healthy. I'll figure the rest out later, yo!"

XXX

"Cloud! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Failing to look up from his work, Cloud kept on moving the boxes. "Tifa, just say what you really want to say."

An exasperated Tifa sat down, on the little barstool Rude had placed in the backroom, for when she needed to rest. She placed her hands over her own pregnant stomach to emphasize her point. "Reno's pregnant! You can't manhandle him like that. The stress alone could make him miscarry. I can tell by his reactions he already talked to you about it. Why are you ignoring his clear warning signals?"

Cloud straightened up, with eyes trained on the floor. Gloved hands balled into fists. He always found it hard to gather his thoughts around Tifa. Always impatient, she never gave him enough time to think up a plausible lie. "Not ignoring. It's just that he's mine now. He signed the marriage certificate. He's Reno Strife forever. Abigail chose me too. Reno said so. They're mine."

"Is Abigail the baby girl's name?"

Cloud's eyes looked into Tifa's. For a moment, she saw the little boy she knew, way back when, in Nibelheim. "Yeah. She told Reno her name. Abigail Strife. She's mine now. Mine and Reno's.

Tifa placed her hand on Cloud's forearm. She felt concern about the tension vibrating through it. "Cloud. Reno can't be yours forever, if you break him. I know it's hard for you to control yourself around Reno. But for Abigail's sake, you must be more gentle. Like you said, she's yours now. You're her Daddy. Act like one. Protect her Mommy's well-being."

Cloud shook off Tifa's hand. He hated when Tifa told him what to do. He had been good.

Reno had made it through the whole morning. Right?

Cloud was being very good. For now.

To Tifa, Cloud might as well had spoken his thoughts out loud.

Standing straight up, Tifa and punched Cloud in the face, knocking him into the wooden shelves. Grabbing front of his sweater, she shoved a gloved fist in his shocked face. "Cloud! I swear to the Gods, if Reno ends up being hurt, or loses Abigail, because of your psychotic, possessive horniness, I will beat you to death!

Cloud held up both hands quick in defeat. He knew, from long experience, to never doubt Tifa Lockheart's sincerity, especially concerningbabies.

Tifa squinted her eyes, while assessing Cloud's. Satisfied for now, she released Cloud's sweater, which she then patted back into shape.

Cloud, knowing better, stayed where he was.

"Now then. Finish up those boxes. I'll go fix us some lunch."

Nodding to show he heard her, Cloud slowly went back to moving boxes.

Cloud frowned to himself. He knew he was a Daddy now. He would protect Abigail from anything and everything that could potentially harm her.

Reno just made being gentle so hard. He smelled so good all the time. With the baby, he'd gotten even more shiny with life.

Whenever Cloud loved Reno too hard, he would wriggle and pound his fists against Cloud's chest like the act could actually stop him.

Cloud unconsciously smirked again.

Reno was so delicious and he was now Cloud's forever.

With a wistful sigh, Cloud sat down on the now vacant barstool.

Tifa would always be easy to fool. She still thought of Cloud as her naïve childhood best friend.

Rude seemed a potential problem, but he could be controlled by Tifa.

With the baby, Reno would be staying home more, so the couples wouldn't see much of each other anyway, except for work.

Work.

Reno should conserve his energy and direct it towards the growing family. He had done his time with the Turks. The group could do without him.

Cloud quirked an eyebrow.

Rufus wasn't going to just let Reno go.

Reno had done and seen far too much.

Hmm. Cloud made a quick decision. He would propose an exchange of services.

Rufus would say never say no to Cloud's proposal.

If he did, Cloud would just eliminate Rufus and any meddling Turks that got in the way of his family's happiness.

Of course, Cloud would make sure to put Reno in a bathroom or closet, until the slaughtering ended. He would then cover Reno's eyes on the way out.

Good thing Tifa reminded Cloud that Reno had to stay away from stress.

Full of contentment, a whistling Cloud walked out of the back-room to join his beloved mate for lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This story is progressively getting weirder. Cloud's too crazy. Reno's too GaGa Baby Abigail. It's inhibiting his Turk fire. I tried to get Rufus and Tseng to help. Well.. You'll see. Originally updated 11/21/08. Revised 2/18/09. 2nd Revision 7/12/09.

Fandom: Final Fantasy 7

Summary: Reno should have listened to Aerith.

Pairings: Reno/Cloud, Periphery Rufus/Tseng

Warnings: Yaoi, MPREG, SEX, Cursing, Implied Murder, Centra-Endorsed Semi Sex Change (Blame the Aerith), GaGa-Baby Luvin' Reno, Pervert-For-Reno! CRAZY! Cloud

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction.

**Chapter 3 - Tarnished Ruby**

XXX

_**The Next Day**_

Reno did not deserve this shit! He earned his bones the hard-ass old school way!

Dues had been paid day after day, in blood and sweat. The one and only time Reno goes to the boss in dire need of help. He gets Rufus's implied middle finger of doom, only to be reflected by Tseng's obvious middle finger of great delight.

True. Reno couldn't vocalize his yelping terror in front of the new husband. However, the boss and his boss's boss should know this Turk well enough to realize someone was being led around by their nose in this relationship.

Frankly, Reno would like to get his nose back.

Reno squinted with undisguised malice, watching his employer and faithful right-hand-man treat Cloud with worshipful courtesy and soft kid gloves. Then again, catching how Cloud held himself, the pair were being smart.

Reno just felt pissed off and sore. He took deep breaths. Abigail! It's all for Abigail!

Oh Gods, Rufus, don't piss Cloud off more!

Cloud spent the rest of last night sharpening First Tsurugi.

Reno slept off his utter exhaustion, after being taken six times in a row. This Turk needed his siesta.

Giving his bloodthirsty mate the once-over, Reno knew he wouldn't be getting it today.

XXX

"You would like Reno to have an early Turk retirement of the living kind. Truly rare. In fact, I am quite sure the occurance has never happened. Tseng? You would have a better idea. Has this ever come to be?'

"Not to my knowledge, Sir."

"Hmm. Cloud Strife, hero of the world. I requested your help. I was rebuffed and refused in the most unkind fashion. Why should I do anything to please you now?"

Grinning, Cloud leaned forward from his at-ease position. Swords glistening in their leather holdings, strapped to his petite back. He could have First Tsurugi fully assembled in ten seconds, if he took his time. "Ask your lapdog what happened to my last tail."

"Tseng? What is Strife referring to?"

Possessing an almost perfect poker face comparable only to Vincent Valentine's, Tseng looked slightly put-off, having to divulge the grisly information to his delicate love. He always made sure Rufus only knew what he needed to know to keep Shinra going. The filthy underbelly would always be taken care of by Tseng and his Turks.

Rufus wielded a mean shot-gun, but Tseng was his true, life-long, master weapon. "Tseeennng? I am waiting."

"Ahem. The field operative was discovered, in plain view, all extremities sliced off, joint by joint. His decapitated head was speared on top of the nearest light pole."

With a frown, Cloud crossed muscled arms over his chest. "You're leaving something out. Tell him. It took me a long time to do it."

Rufus had visibly paled even more than usual.

Tseng looked sick. "The field operative's intestines had been extracted and the suspect had spelled out 'Fuck You' with the entrails. The coroner believes our operative had still been alive at the time."

Cloud glowed like the demi-god he embodied. "Your field operative was… but not for long. You know, for all that training and big talk, I've found Turks scream and beg like any civilian would. You just have to hurt them more."

Wanting to cry, Reno wanted to crawl up inside himself and hide. Why didn't he listen to Aerith? She should have been more blatant on how crazy his husband really was.

Aerith always glossed over the ugliness of the world. This may have helped her to deal with Cloud's psychotic tendencies, but it fucked Reno over good.

Reno kicked himself inside.

Aerith had emphasized Cloud's dangerousness.

All Reno could see and hear was his baby girl crying. Common sense went out the window.

Reno's gaze traveled over his gleeful husband. Way, way out the window, never to be seen or heard from again.

Rufus's face had stilled into a mannequin's guise.

Shinra had done this. The actual deed had been Hojo's doing. But Shinra had backed him, one hundred percent. Shinra had invented this monster and released it on the populace.

Cloud would be the World's Savior, but only if the Planet pleased him.

Rufus's saddened gaze moved to Reno's downcast face. So beautiful, especially at this moment, the misery making Reno's face transcendent. His wild Turk.

Reno was troublesome, but he didn't deserve this fate.

Rufus already knew of the baby. He remembered the shock of seeing the bathroom tapes, when a proud Reno showed Rude the Cetra's gifts.

Rufus had personally set-up the man Reno was supposed to meet, previous to Strife's rude interference.

The man Rude had informed Reno was "all Aces."

The secret operative had been perfect Daddy material. Unfortunately, the Turk had one more assignment before his hook-up with Reno.

Rufus sighed. The Planet just never gave him a break. Cloud had eliminated the competition without even knowing it. "I reiterate. Why should I do anything to please you now?"

Reaching out, Cloud began to softly run a gloved hand through Reno's red spikes.

Reno's eyes beseeched his employer's stern countenance. He found no salvation there.

At a complete loss, Reno lowered his disappointed gaze, and leaned his head into Cloud's petting. He could think of nothing else to do.

Reno felt the mounting stress take its toll. He needed comfort, even from a murderer's hand.

"You know full well what I'm capable of. You wanted me for your bodyguard. For Reno's early retirement, I'll be your bodyguard. I also expect my mate to have full medical benefits of the highest order. Reno and my baby's well-being are all that matter to me."

"If I refuse?"

Cloud slowly bent down on one knee. He caressed a pale cheek, until Reno unwillingly returned from his happy place. "Baby? Reno, I want you to go into the bathroom. Don't come out until I tell you it's okay."

Reno's eyes widened, in horrified realization. He clenched Cloud's wrist with both hands. "Cloud! Rufus'll agree to whatever ya wanted. Don't wanna go to the bathroom! Wanna go home! Baby's hungry and I'm tired, yo."

Cloud glowed with happiness. He was going to kill living things. The only living things in this building were Rufus and the Turks. "Reno. Rufus has to agree first. He hasn't. Now, go into the bathroom, and don't come out until I tell you to."

Reno hooked long arms around Cloud's neck in a death-clench. He vehemently shook his head. The terror making his body shake. "Nothin' doin'! Rufus! Just agree! Just say yes! Won't ask for nothin' ever! Please! Tseng! If you love the boss, you'll get him to agree! I'm beggin' ya!"

With Reno hanging off his neck, Cloud stood up.

Reno's feet drug on the floor, while Cloud calmly walked to the bathroom.

Cloud had been about to gently nerve strike Reno into unconsciousness, and lay him on the carpeted floor, when he heard Rufus's delayed, exasperated reply. "Oh for Gods' sake! Fine! We have an agreement! Just get Reno home! If he receives any more stress, he'll lose Abigail, and then the whole Planet will be disemboweled."

Growling in fury, Cloud swung around to face a surprised Rufus and battle-ready Tseng.

Reno, still desperately hanging on, shook his head to his former employer, mouthing the word, "Lie! Lie!", over and over.

"How the fuck do you know my daughter's name?"

Seeing his sparkling, fabulous life pass before his eyes, Rufus went for the obvious. If that didn't work, Tseng had promised, in their wedding vows, to be his eternal meat shield. "Rude, Reno's partner, informed me, of course. We need something to put on Shinra's medical insurance papers. You did say you wished Reno and the baby to have the best of everything."

Cloud's gaze hardened. He wanted to kill so badly, but his mate quivered with distress.

Reno had been right. He should be at home.

Cloud had made a mistake, with bringing him here. A mistake Cloud would never make again.

Cloud nodded in affirmation to the agreement. Picking up Reno, he strode out the door.

Once the coast was clear, Tseng swiftly kneeled down to embrace his quaking spouse. "We'll find a way to eliminate him. This will just take time. He will do nothing, if Reno and the baby keep him placated.

Tseng became concerned, hearing Rufus release a shaky laugh. "Oh no, my love. I have complete faith in my wild Turk. He will ensure the mad wolf stays under control. I am just glad that Strife remains on our side. Actually, with Reno for his mate, you will not have to lose any more field operatives. In the long run, this arrangement should prove extremely cost-efficient.

A weary Tseng shook his head, embracing embraced his silly mate.

Let Rufus have his dreams.

Tseng would always be around to carry Rufus over the dirty mud puddles of life.

XXX

Cloud gently laid a mentally exhausted Reno down on the bed to rest. He then methodically undressed, easing his tense body alongside his still fully clothed mate. He waited, staring.

Cloud's psyche had not been rewarded earlier with the promised slaughtering of Turk. The edge needed to be taken off. Only one other alternative came to Cloud's deranged, horny mind.

Reno's listless eyes wandered the ceiling. He fetl so tired. He just wanted to sleep and never wake up. However, he knew the drill, and hesitantly commenced to remove his clothes. He hated this more than anything.

Cloud never blinked in the relentless perusal of Reno's body.

When the undressing was complete, Reno laid back down. Facing Cloud, he interspersed patting the blank face, with running fingers through Cloud's blond hair.

Please be gentle. Reno begged with ocean-blue eyes. Remember the baby.

Reno had been emphatic, the sex between the couple would be anal only, until the baby was born.

Reno explained, to a perturbed Cloud, that Abigail would be traumatized enough once she was outside. She didn't need to be traumatized, while still in the womb.

The act also helped Reno to place Cloud's hands over his tummy, while they had sex, reminding him to take it easy.

When the couple had returned from Seventh Heaven yesterday, Cloud had torn off Reno's suit, and thrown him on the bed.

Enduring this, Reno clutched his arms over his lower belly the whole time.

When Cloud roughly spread Reno's legs open to thrust into the female entrance, Reno roughly pushed Cloud's chest, and punched him in the eye.

Cloud almost reflexively broke Reno's wrist when he caught it.

Reno halted Cloud's actions by placing Cloud's other hand onto his abdomen.

When Reno informed Cloud of the set arrangement, he shrugged.

Turning Reno onto his belly, Cloud pulled his hips up. He inquired whether Reno had taken it up the ass recently.

Reno snarled at the insinuation. Until Cloud had ambushed him in the night, he had always been the man during sex.

No one mounted this Turk and lived to tell the tale.

Back when Reno crushed on Cloud, he actually believed he would be the dominant one in the relationship.

Cloud seemed so quiet and withdrawn.

Reno now knew still waters ran deep.

Ecstatic at the news, Cloud even allowed Reno to prepare himself, before being penetrated.

Reno did it, but he punched Cloud again, just out of principle.

Cloud felt so giddy. His spiky head didn't even move with the fist's blow.

Reno had put all of his fury behind it too.

Reno had only gotten two lubricated fingers in, before Cloud deemed him ready.

Reno wasn't even given the time to protest, before Cloud went drilling for oil. All fucking night long.

This time would be no different.

After liberally applying lubrication to his fingers, Cloud began to prod Reno's prostate with two fingers. At the same time, he kissed Reno deep, making pouty lips swell.

While preparing him, Cloud loved to watch Reno's expressions.

Reno would fight so hard to control his reactions. He had never been penetrated before Cloud, so the constant prostate stimulation felt new to him.

Whenever Reno bit his lip, stifling his moans, Cloud would punish him with a distinct poke to the sensitive gland.

Reno's lip would then usually bleed and his moans would fill the room.

Raising himself up, with Reno still lying on his side, Cloud slung Reno's long white leg over his right shoulder. He entered Reno with one rough push.

With a scream, Reno clawed the sheets with one hand, while holding his other hand over his belly.

Cloud gave a few experimental thrusts, until Reno screamed again. There we go!

Directing all his thrusts towards that area, Cloud began to pound away.

Reno wanted to hate it. He wanted to hate it so much. Sure, he was gay, but he had always been the Turk on top. Now look at him.

Barefoot, pregnant, and taking it like a bitch in heat.

Groaning, Reno reflexively clenched his anal muscles, in tandem with Cloud's thrusts.

Cloud growled in appreciation.

Reno was absolutely sure, if he didn't have the Turk required healing injections filtered throughout his cells, hips and back would have been shattered last night.

Reno's hand silently moved from the bed sheet toward his own weeping erection. The motion was stopped by Cloud's steely grip to the wrist.

Reno glanced up, breathing heavy, towards his sweaty, frowning mate. "Cloud, baby, gotta shoot. Hurtin' me down below. Puttin' stress on the baby, yo."

Cloud, who had continued his thrusting, nodded. He began to fist Reno's erection.

Reno's hand resumed clenching the bed sheet. Sole attention focused on his impending orgasm.

When Reno's orgasm hit, his whole body clenched like a fist.

Cloud's eyes rolled up into his head. His hands slammed flat on both sides of Reno's spastically, clenching body, so he wouldn't inadvertently break bones.

Cloud's scream battled with Reno's wail of completion.

Reno's anal muscles milking Cloud dry.

Reno attempted to catch his breath. Bleary gaze centered on his sad, crumpled Turk suit lying next to the bed. He just wanted it to be over, and get some sleep, but he knew better. Fucking Mako.

Cloud was up again and ready twenty seconds later. He didn't even give Reno the dignity of pulling out, so he could relieve the sloshing fullness in his backside.

Cloud resumed his incessant pounding.

Reno closed tired eyes, praying for unconsciousness. He would wake up again, probably in the bathroom with Cloud cleaning him out, before continuing his actions throughout the night.

Reno wasn't even allowed to do that by himself. He groaned, when Cloud hit his prostate again dead-on.

Abigail. Remember. It's all for Abigail.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Unlike before, the solution came to me in the shower, while the soap was stabbing my eyeballs. Yay shower! Fandom: Final Fantasy 7

Summary: Can't keep a Turk down, yo! Originally updated 11/22/08. Revised 2/18/09. 2nd Revision 7/12/09.

Pairings: Reno/Cloud, Periphery Rude/Tifa

Warnings: Yaoi, MPREG, SEX, Cursing, Attempted Reno Bondage, Deserved Cloud Abuse, Centra-Endorsed Semi Sex Change (Blame the Aerith), GaGa-Baby Luvin' Reno, Pervert-For-Reno! CRAZY! Cloud

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction, except for Abigail.

**Chapter 4 - Fiery, Blood-Red Opal**

XXX

**Five Months Later**

Something disturbed Cloud's world. He didn't like it to be disturbed. He had a hard enough time functioning in it. He had planned and orchestrated everything in his life to suit his simple needs.

With Reno's early retirement from the Turks, work had been eliminated from the equation.

Visits from Rude and Tifa were kept at a bare minimum, albeit they were still allowed, just so Tifa would stay off Cloud's ass.

Cloud wasn't even being tailed anymore. He knew it wasn't because of what he did to the last Turk. Hell, he'd done worse and the Turk sheep had still continued to be sent out to their slaughter. It was probably because of his marriage to Reno. He didn't mind if Reno reported his moves to Shinra. If it kept him out of mischief, all the better.

Therein laid the crux of Cloud's disturbance.

Reno. Reno Strife, mate to Cloud Strife, mother of Abigail, and former Turk.

Cloud had been truly fooled by Reno's seeming docility the first three months of his pregnancy. He actually thought he had tamed Rufus's wild Turk.

Cloud now realized Reno had just laid low, until the danger of miscarriage had eased.

Like Reno pledged the night their baby girl had been conceived, Abigail's safety would always came first.

Cloud noticed a complete change in Reno, when his pregnancy hit the second trimester mark.

The physician had proclaimed Reno and the baby in excellent health, while also confirming their baby girl's gender.

Miscarriage would still be a danger, but less so than before.

With that declaration strengthening ans already stubborn will, Reno decided he wouldn't behave anymore for anybody, especially his husband.

If Cloud got too rough, instead of directing Cloud's hands to a now swollen belly, Cloud's actions would be met with a hard punch, cutting hand-chop, or a much-hated knee.

Basically, Reno the Turk came back to life and he was pissed.

XXX

The Turk side of Reno woke up a week beforehand.

Halfway through the couple's nightly rounds of sex, Cloud had accidentally broken Reno's forearm, while holding his arm down.

Instead of drawing away and crying, Reno had reared up. Biting down on Cloud's shoulder, he ripped off a good chunk of it, spitting it back in Cloud's shocked face.

Cloud stared dumbfounded.

Reno clutched his broken arm over his pregnant belly. But he smiled, with wicked triumph, while Cloud's Mako-tinged blood dripped from his gasping mouth.

How could Cloud have forgotten Reno's fire? The driving force behind his obsession with the redhead. The very thought of it consumed his soul even now.

Cloud had quickly cured Reno's break with the Mastered Cure Materia he kept on hand.

When Cloud glanced up from his work, Reno made a great show of licking Cloud's blood from his mouth.

Once the healing had been completed, Reno ran his hand up-and-down his forearm to ensure it was set. He then grabbed Cloud's spiky hair, drawing his head towards a blood-wet mouth. "Wanna taste, Spiky?"

Cloud could only faintly nod, before Reno let him fully taste the inside of his mouth with his tongue.

When the deep kiss ended, a smirking Reno pulled away. He released a hard kick to Cloud's stomach, making him fly off the bed. "Use your hand for the rest of the night. This Turk's out, yo."

With that announcement, a satisfied Reno fell into a content sleep.

Cloud stayed on the floor, until the dawn's light came through the windows, wondering where the hell his meek mate went to.

XXX

Two days of Reno's continued belligerence had been enough for Cloud's delicate brain. He resorted to the one thing he thought he would never have to do.

Cloud attempted to shackle Reno to their bed, while Reno took his afternoon nap.

With the baby's growth, Reno's slumber had gotten deeper and deeper.

Cloud took full advantage of this, after Reno viciously chopped his Adam's apple during lunchtime.

Making sure Reno's wrists had been secured, Cloud went out to finish what the rest of his deliveries. He would free Reno once he came home. He hoped this would teach Reno a lesson, and he would become docile like before.

Cloud would be the one who learned a lesson that day.

Any of the Turks could have informed Cloud, if he had ever asked. Absolutely nothing man-made on this Planet could ever hold Reno.

While making the late deliveries, Cloud received a call from an enraged Tifa. She told him to come to the Seventh Heaven, and apologize to his mate who had just arrived.

Rude, who had taken more time off, since Tifa's due date was nearing, felt his Reno sense pick up. He looked out the front door of the bar, finding his madly giggling ex-partner standing in the street, wearing only his fox pajamas, and sporting two broken thumbs.

Reno had broken them himself, so he could get his hands out of the shackles. "Can ya believe it, Partner? Crazy fucker actually thought he could chain this Turk down, yo!"

Rude grinned and laughed out loud. Reno was back!

Rude recognized when Reno's Turk ire had been pushed to the fore.

Still laughing, Rude ushered his giggling friend into the bar, so Tifa could heal his thumbs.

Rude had been deeply concerned, with how infrequently he could visit his friend these past few weeks. He didn't feel concern any longer. In fact, he felt downright gleeful. He couldn't wait to see what his old partner would do to Strife.

As far as Rude was concerned, the asshole deserved everything Reno would dish out to him in the future to come.

When Cloud arrived, he made his stand in the bar's doorway.

Reno sauntered over and held up his hands.

Cloud contritely brought them to his lips, kissing where the joints had just been mended.

Grasping Cloud's head, Reno and made him kneel, so his head rested against Reno's belly.

Abigail, inside, sensing her Daddy's mounting psychosis, rubbed her body against her Mommy's belly, so her Daddy could feel her.

Like before, Abigail brought Cloud back to reality. "I'm sorry, Reno. I promised I would make everything right. I just get so scattered sometimes. It won't happen again. I promise."

Reno leaned down. Drawing Cloud's head away, he gave him with a firm kiss. "Damn straight, it ain't ever gonna happen, Strife. 'Cause this Turk ain't gonna let it. Now get Fenrir roarin' and take me home, ya got my baby all hungry havin' to fix ya crazy again, yo."

Reno then hastened Cloud's departure, by giving him a hard kick in the face, which left him lying face-up in the street.

Acknowledging to himself that he deserved much worse, Cloud slowly righted himself, and meekly went to start up Fenrir.

"You're sure you'll be alright, Partner."

With a half-turn, Reno smiled towards his ex-partner and giggling wife. "All Aces, Rude. Should worry 'bout Strife, yo."

With rakish grin now returned to his face, Reno swaggered out the door. Sitting on Fenrir's seat, he held his husband's waist tight. He leaned up so he could whisper in Cloud's ear. "Cloud, let's speed. Wanna get home and fuck, yo."

Mind once again blown to pieces by his fiery mate, Cloud gulped, and burned rubber to their apartment.

Reno whooped in Cloud's ear all the way.

XXX

**One Month Later**

Reno had to pee. He shouldn't be surprised. With his pregnancy, between him and Tifa, he knew the location of every public bathroom in Edge. It was the one thing he couldn't figure out.

Reno expected the aches, pelvic pains, and weight gain. The peeing just plain annoyed him.

Reno even tested himself one day, by not drinking a lot.

The baby punished Reno by having him pee on Cloud's face and chest while the couple had sex. This had been the first time Cloud actually halted the sex himself.

After wriggling in shock, Reno covered an embarrassed face with his fingers, and shrugged in resignation.

Cloud stared blankly at the white wall behind Reno. Urine dripping from his befuddled face.

When Reno realized Cloud's brain was skipping in place, he kicked it back into play, by kicking Cloud's chest.

Cloud pulled out of Reno and fell backwards off the bed.

After Reno completed his business in the bathroom, he went searching for Cloud. Although, he wouldn't really call it a search.

Cloud never slept, so he would lay on the nursery floor, breathing in all things baby.

Reno halted his forward progression, when he heard Cloud talking to someone.

"Zack, I know it was you. You always looked out for me. I bet you were the one that pointed Reno and me out to Abigail. You always had a soft spot for Reno, even though he would ride you all the time. Actually, I think you were the one Reno really had a crush on. He would point you out, and tell me to watch out for you, because you were the only good guy in all of Shinra. He was right."

"You should have been Abigail's daddy, not me. I'm so fucked up. I don't know why Reno puts up with me. I know I'm crazy. I see myself doing crazy things, and I know they're crazy, while I'm doing them. I do them anyway because I can. It's not right. I gotta learn to control it for Reno and Abigail's sake. I need your help, Zack. Need it more than ever. Abigail's just a baby. She shouldn't have to take care of me like she does. She's not even born yet and she has to calm me down. Ain't right, Zack."

Reno heard Cloud stand up and move towards the baby's cradle.

Cloud wound up the carousel above where the baby would sleep. The soft lullaby filled the room. "Zack, I gotta get it under control. Reno's going to leave me, as soon as Abigail's born. I know he will. I don't blame him. I know he doesn't want to have sex all the time. He just wants to rest, like he should be doing, to help the baby grow. I'm just an animal. When he's around me, he's all I can see. His smell fogs my head up. When I'm working, all I can think about is fucking him. The physician said Reno should breastfeed when Abigail's born. It'll help her not get sick. Don't know, Zack. Reno said he wanted to wait for the next baby. Give his body a chance to rest. Pretty sure that's not gonna happen."

Cloud jumped a little, when Reno's long white arms slithered up from under his armpits, and began to caress his torso up-and-down.

Reno was the only one, as far as Cloud knew, who could sneak up on him like that.

Cloud hoped Abigail, or the other children, didn't inherit the gift. He could just see himself being ambushed every day when he came home.

Reno whispered in Cloud's ear. "Aw, Strife. Ya not gonna give this Turk a rest? Gonna fill my belly again as soon as ya get the doc's okay, yo?"

Cloud actually heard Reno's smirk, while his long-fingered hand caressingly moved down to grasp an already turgid erection.

Just the sound of Reno's voice got Cloud going.

Cloud turned, bewitched by the sight of a seductive Reno. Thick. red hair flowing in waves past his shoulders.

With the weight gain, Reno had become self-conscious. He had taken to wearing long white shirts to cover his belly. The shirt now lay completely open, showcasing a glowing pregnant body to Cloud's ravenous gaze.

Reno's smirk widened, feeling Cloud's penis, which he still held, become even more erect. "Mate's lonely, Husband. Come back to bed. Zack's got an eye on things. We'll be safe."

Walking backwards, Reno literally walked Cloud, by his penis, through the adjoining bathroom to their bed.

Once there, Reno released Cloud.

Laying back on the bed, Reno did a lazy, full-body stretch, which ended with open thighs wide to his shocked mate. He caressed the insides of his thighs with long fingers. "Come on, Strife. Don't keep me waitin', yo."

Cloud stumbled getting on the bed.

When Cloud reached to the side to get the lubrication, Reno caught his arm. With a shake of the head, he brought him back.

With a grin, Reno grabbed Cloud's erection, directing it towards his female opening.

"You said we couldn't until Abigail was born."

Reno shrugged, with a sigh. He rubbed his hands over his man's strong shoulders. "Doc said it was okay. 'Sides he said it would help with the delivery. Somethin' 'bout softenin' me up in there. Abigail's sleepin' anyway. Just gotta make sure we don' wake her up, yo."

With a tenderness he didn't even know he possessed, Cloud leaned over Reno and kissed him. He recognized the effort Reno was making. He would have to step up to do his part in the relationship.

If the marriage didn't last, the fault would not be Reno's.

Cloud knew the blame would be all his.

Resting back on his heels, Cloud slowly penetrated Reno's entrance.

Reno rested one hand on his belly, where his baby slept, and fisted himself slow with the other. This time would not be rough like the others.

Even though the physician had given the couple the okay for vaginal sex, both Reno and Cloud felt fear of the consequences.

Once Cloud lay balls-deep inside a moaning Reno, he hesitantly began to piston in and out of the sweet, warm softness.

Cloud's eyes clenched closed. Face set with determination. No harm. No harm to Reno or the baby. Oh Gods! It felt so good! Slow down! No harm. Can't harm the baby.

Cloud's eyes flew open, when he felt the walls surrounding his penis start to clench him.

Cloud looked to Reno for answers. He growled, spying an extremely smug Turk smirking back at him.

Cloud had seen that smirk before. Right before some Remnants got blown up.

"Ya like it, Strife? Doc said the exercises would tighten me back up after the baby. Then again…"

Cloud groaned, with a deep breath in and out, when Reno clenched down hard on his erection.

"I was never good at that waitin' crap, yo."

Cloud glowered, seeing Reno begin to giggle at his pain. He always knew all Turks were sadists.

Reno began to rhythmically use his vaginal muscles to drive Cloud even more insane than he was. "Come on, baby. Fill me up. Remind me what I've been missin', yo."

Cloud nodded.

Resting his hands, palms-down on the bed, right next to Reno's upper arms, Cloud resumed the mid-tempo pistoning. He marveled how Reno could masturbate with one hand, caress his face and hair with the other, and torture his erection with internal muscles all at the same time. He figured the Turks must have a sexual multi-tasking course. He snorted. He'd have to ask Cid one day.

Reno was in Heaven. Absolute Heaven. He didn't even feel the need to pee. Moving one hand from Cloud's

face, he began to masturbate. Oh yeah. This was gonna be good. "Cloud, faster. I'm feelin' it. Come on! Come on!"

Placing his hands under Reno's buttocks, Cloud slightly lifted their hips together. His thrusts sped up.

"Oh yeah! Oh fuck, baby! Oh Gods! Ah! Oh! Ah! Ah! Ah! Gah! Oh Cloud! Oh! OH! Aaaaaaah!" Reno's eyes saw white. Sperm shot out, smacking Cloud on his chest and stomach.

Cloud kept up the pace, reveling in the increased tightness of Reno's convulsing vaginal muscles. After thrusting a couple of more times, he laughed out loud, feeling the orgasm rush throughout his whole body to be accepted by Reno's.

Reno locked his ankles behind Cloud, so he couldn't pull out, until he had completely emptied himself inside.

Reno grinned, looking at a joyful Cloud. As rare a sight as a falling star.

Inside, Reno gave himself a pat on the back. He had been the one to give Cloud that joy, only him.

Still shaking with laughter, Cloud fell to the side.

Running a sure hand along Cloud's torso, Reno smeared his sperm all over Cloud, marking him for himself.

Cloud gazed at his mate in wonderment.

Reno smiled gently back.

Mine. Reno thought. All mine. He's an insane, horny animal, but he's mine.

Holding Cloud's shining face between his hands, Reno gave him a gentle kiss."I love you, Cloud. May have admired Zack, but it's always been you. Forever until this Turk's dead, yo."

Cloud placed his hands over Reno's to keep them there. "I love you too, Reno. I'm trying so hard. I know I can do better. Just stay with me. Please."

Grasping two handfuls of Chocobo hair, Reno tugged Cloud's head around. "Stupid! You're my job now, see! Ya know the sayin'. No job too big for a Turk! Ain't goin' nowhere! Now make like a good pillow. Lay there, so I can sleep this off. When I wake up to go pee, we can do it again. 'Kay?"

Gathering a sleepy Reno to his side, Cloud laid Reno's head on his chest. Resting his cheek on top of Reno's head, he placed a protective hand over Reno's swollen belly, which held his slumbering angel.

Reno had thrown in his lot with Cloud's. He entrusted Cloud with his and their baby's future well-being.

Cloud would do everything in his power to ensure Reno would never regret this decision.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This is the end! If there's more, it'll be as a separate story. Thanks for staying with the crazy. Sorry if you expected Tifa birth. I figured, with her abdominal muscles, she shot the baby out under a half an hour. Originally updated 11/30/08. Revised 2/18/09. 2nd Revision 7/12/09.

Fandom: Final Fantasy 7

Summary: Reno will always be a Turk. Cloud has to remember that.

Pairings: Reno/Cloud, Periphery Rude/Tifa

Warnings: Yaoi, MPREG, Cursing, Contemplative Reno Angst, Implied Turk Murder, Deserved Cloud Abuse, Centra-Endorsed Semi Sex Change (Blame the Aerith), GaGa-Baby Luvin' Reno, Pervert-For-Reno! CRAZY! Cloud

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction, except for Abigail.

**Chapter 5 - Bittersweet Baby Charms**

XXX

_**Home Stretch, Baby!**_

While swiping down the bar, Tifa received an early-morning phone call.

Rocking baby Terry, before reporting in for work, Rude watched his wife patiently listen, nodding her head throughout.

"I'll be right there, Reno. Just stay calm for the baby's sake."

Rude became instantly worried, when he heard the caller had been Reno.

Reno's due date had come and gone.

Rude's ex-partner, never good at waiting, was climbing the walls.

To make things worse, since Reno refused to report on his husband's whereabouts anymore. The Turk tailings had started again.

True, Cloud was now Rufus's official heavy muscle, but Tseng only called him in if it was a life-and-death situation. The farther away Cloud stayed from Rufus, the better Tseng felt.

Rude just knew Strife had done something fatal, and stupid, to freak out an already stressed-to-the-max Reno.

Tifa, not giving any sign of worry, calmly tightened her black gloves by the wrists. Gesturing Rude to escort her out of the bar, she made sure to place the Closed sign in plain view, on the way out.

XXX

When Tifa knocked, Reno opened the door, holding one hand over a gigantic belly. He looked frantic. He jerked his head in Cloud's direction.

Tifa looked over and frowned.

Cloud stood in the middle of the family room, spackled with gore and blood. Silent and blank-faced, like always, he gave no indication of his state of mind.

Once he found out the Turks tailed Cloud again, Reno swore, if Cloud did what he had done before, he wouldn't let Abigail fix the crazy. In fact, he wouldn't let Cloud touch him or Abigail, until his head was fixed on straight by something else.

The only other thing Reno knew of, to bring his husband back from Death-dealing mode, called upon a procedure only Tifa had been able to accomplish. She had to do the deed countless times, when she and Cloud traveled together, with AVALANCHE.

Tifa Lockheart was the only one, on the whole Planet, able to knock Cloud Strife out.

From standing position, Tifa launched herself straight at Cloud's head. She knocked him unconscious with one precise, directed punch to the skull.

Cloud's back hit the floor with a thud.

An awed Reno edged towards an even more smug Rude. "Tell me again why she refuses to teach us that move, yo?"

Rude signaled his hello by waving Terry's rattle, while Terry looked around wide-eyed, from his blue Snuggli on Rude's chest. "She knows I'd have to report it to Tseng, and she's emphatic you'd have too much fun doing it to Cloud all the time."

Reno was about to argue, when one of Cloud's feet twitched. He sniggered instead. Yeah, Tifa knew him too well. He'd lay Cloud out just for laughs.

Tifa dragged Cloud's dead-weight body to the bathroom to throw him into the shower.

Reno rubbed one finger against Terry's cheek. "Where's the shades, Little Partner?"

"Tifa said he'd have to wait until he was at least five."

With a low whistle, Reno placed his hands to rest on his belly."Aw, poor kid. Must be agony, yo."

Terry and Rude both grunted in response.

Rude's eyebrow quirked, when a pale Reno suddenly swore. He glanced down, where Reno looked, and swore himself.

Abigail seemed to have inherited Reno's timing.

Reno's water had broke. The water flooding the wooden floor. "Fucking Cloud! I'll kill him when he wakes up, yo!"

Coming up behind, Tifa placed steady hands around a now shaking Reno. "He's passed out in the shower. He'll find you. He always does. Now, let's get you to the hospital. Abigail wants to see her Mommy again."

Rude had hastily run out to bring the car around.

With a tearful smile, Reno pointed to the overnight bag he and Cloud had prepared together a few nights before.

Tifa picked it up and helped Reno out to the waiting car.

XXX

Cloud woke up with ice-cold water hitting his face. He glanced down at his naked form. He had been in the shower so long his skin had turned blue. The blood had retracted to safe house his organs.

If it wasn't for his enhancements, Cloud would probably be dead from Hypothermia.

When his fractured mind replayed over what had happened, Cloud released a groan. He should stay where he laid.

Reno was going to kill him anyway.

Cloud tried so hard to be good. Fucking Turk wouldn't stay still and die. They always wiggled too much.

Cloud gingerly walked out of the bathroom. Body alert to a suspected Reno ambush, although he still could never catch his mate before the attack.

Cloud halted, with nostrils flared. Mako-blue eyes darted to the now-dried floor area where Reno's water had broke.

The overnight bag was missing.

Oh shit. Cloud was dead before. He was even deader now. Aerith and the Planet combined wouldn't be able to save him.

Cloud ran to put on some clothes.

Hospital. Reno would be at the hospital with Abigail.

Cloud fought hard not to panic. Please let Reno forgive him.

Baby girl was finally here. It would serve Cloud right, to have her taken away from him, because of his craziness.

Cloud ran out of the apartment and jumped on Fenrir. He gunned the engine, wheels squealing. He sped toward his waiting, righteously pissed-off, mate.

XXX

When Cloud entered Reno's hospital room, his head met a metal bedpan. Calmly taking the clanging blow, Cloud stood still.

Reno rained everything he could get his hands on at Cloud's figure. "Murderer! Turk killer! Ain't touchin' me! Never touchin' my baby girl! Pathetic fucker! Go off, find someplace, and die!"

Cloud patiently waited, until Reno ran out of handy ammunition. He edged forward, realizing Reno's baby bump was gone. He swiftly halted under Reno's piercing glare. "Where's Abigail?"

"She's fine. The nurse took her for some tests. Rude and Tifa are lookin' out for me, just in case. My baby girl's strong and healthy. No thanks to you. Asshole!"

Cloud hung his head. Truthfully, he wasn't sorry about killing the tail. He was just sorry Reno caught him _this time._

"Ya know I used to tail you. Used to tail ya all the time, before me and Rude got put on office duty, yo."

An alarmed Cloud looked back up. He never knew. He could never tell when Reno tailed him. This was why Reno could sneak up on him all the time.

Reno smirked at Cloud's expression. "Yeah, frickin' killed Tseng to put me on desk duty. 'Specially what ya did to the other tails. Murderin' fucker."

With a sigh, Reno looked down to the fumbling hands in his lap. "Know ya love me. Right down to the bone. I know ya love me and baby girl. I just remember, before we got together. Whenever I start to get a little comfortable, I remember what ya said to Tifa that day, yo."

Cloud sat down on the bed, careful not to touch Reno. Countenance marred with confusion.

Emotion looked so unusual on Cloud's face, Reno giggled a little inside. "Guess ya don't remember. Ya told her I'd be better off dead. Whole Planet would be better off, yo."

Cloud glanced away in shame. He remembered now. He had been so stupid. He had almost blown the one chance at a good life, with his ill-spoken words. At the time, he hadn't mean it. He felt sure he never really meant it. He oved Reno even then. He just couldn't justify the love, at the time, because he still believed he hated Reno for dropping the Plate on Sector 7. He didn't know Reno had nightmares every night about the incident.

Cloud would have to shake Reno awake to bring him out of it.

Reno would sob, asking Cloud if he thought Abigail would still love him.

Cloud would always reassure a shaken Reno that Abigail would love him; no matter what.

"Cloud, I may be retired, but I'm a Turk through and through. Ya know the tails are never gonna end. No matter how many ya slice-and-dice. All I'm sayin' is when ya catch the guy. Try to remember he was me at one time. It's only 'cause I got the magic Abigail has that I got away so lucky. I know that now. I understand it's hard to control the crazy. Just try. For me? All this Turk is askin'. Please?"

Cloud looked straight into Reno's pleading ocean-blue eyes.

Reno never asked please for anything, unless he really meant it.

Cloud nodded.

Reno, who had been holding his breath in, finally opened his arms to Cloud.

Careful of his enhanced strength, and Reno's recovering body, Cloud grasped his mate tight.

Cloud thanked Aerith and the Gods for Reno's forgiveness. He knew he got off way too easy for his transgression.

Good thing Rude wasn't informed yet of what Cloud actually did to the tail.

Reno would probably drop Cloud in the Northern Crater himself without a second glance.

XXX

"Look who wants to meet Daddy!" Tifa came in, holding a wide-eyed Abigail.

Cloud jerked around, while still embracing a now-grinning Reno.

Although a newborn usually couldn't focus very well, Abigail's eyes fastened right onto Cloud's tear-stained face.

Cloud held one strong arm out for Abigail.

Tifa carefully laid the calm baby in the crook of Cloud's arm.

Cloud snuggled both the baby and Reno close.

Reno kissed the top of Abigail's head.

Baby Girl was finally here. Safe and sound. In spite of the insanity of one parent, and the stressed exasperation of the other.

With a discerning eye, Abigail perused her Mommy and Daddy. She did her form of a baby snort. Daddy was already in trouble. She could tell Mommy planned a painful payback. Her hard work was already cut out for her.

Abigail rubbed up against her Daddy to help calm him.

Cloud backed up a little, feeling his brain calm down.

Holding Cloud where he was, Reno supported Cloud's arm with his own. "Just let her do her job, Strife. She's a baby Turk from the get-go. No job too big for us, yo!"

Cloud relaxed and allowed his family to take care of him. He would make it right. He swore his pledge, when Abigail had been conceived, and he reaffirmed the oath to himself now. Just give him a little more time.

Cloud would make sure his family would have a good life, in spite of himself.


End file.
